1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof connector to be used for the connection of an automobile wire harness, etc. and, in particular, to a waterproof connector in which the terminal members to be inserted into the terminal accommodating chambers of the connector housing have inserting posture controlling protrusions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional waterproof connectors of this type includes a plurality of terminal members each having an inserting posture controlling protrusion on the outer surface of its front end section, and a connector housing having a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers for accommodating the terminal members. A waterproof plug fitting chamber is provided on the terminal-insertion side, i.e., the rear side, of the connector housing, and a waterproof plug having a plurality of insertion holes corresponding to the terminal accommodating chambers is fitted into this waterproof plug fitting chamber. Recesses for controlling the inserting posture of the terminal members are formed in the inner surfaces of the terminal accommodating chambers, and the inserting posture controlling protrusions of the terminal members engage with these recesses. By correctly inserting the terminal members into the terminal accommodating chambers while keeping the protrusions of the terminal members in engagement with the recesses of the terminal accommodating chambers, the terminal members are enabled to be reliably secured in the terminal accommodating chambers by a locking means.
Inserting posture controlling marks which are in alignment with the recesses of the terminal accommodating chambers are formed in the peripheral edges of the insertion holes of the waterproof plug. Thus, when performing the terminal member inserting operation with respect to the connector, the operator inserts the terminal members into the insertion holes of the water proof plug while keeping the protrusions of the terminal members in alignment with the marks of the waterproof plug.
However, it often happens that these marks are erroneously read. In such cases, the terminal members once inserted into the insertion holes must be drawn out of the waterproof plug, which is formed of an elastic material like rubber, and inserted again, resulting in a waste of time. (See Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2-204980).
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem in the prior art.